Big Time Adrenaline
by KeniSayzHi
Summary: Nina King, Keni Emerald, Kirby Perez, and Violet Cameron were just a group of friends that lived in Wisconsin. They never expected to become famous or to even meet their favorite boy band Big Time Rush. See how these four BFF's became Adrenaline Rush.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first BTR fanfic so I hope you like it. I just want to say a little something before I begin with the story. Adrenaline Rush is an idea that I came up with when I was with my friends and we're actually thinking of being a singing group. We don't really act like this in real life but it just made an interesting storyline for each one of us to act like a member of Big Time Rush, so enjoy! :) Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything from the TV show or band but I do own the plot and the original characters. I also don't own Katy Perry or any of her songs. **

Getting discovered by a famous record producer, becoming famous, AND meeting your favorite boy band? What more could a teenage girl want? This is exactly what happened to me and my three best friends one extremely hot and awesome summer. Hi, I'm Nina King and this is the story of how my three best friends and I became Adrenaline Rush.

It all started on a regular Friday night. My mom had gotten me the new Big Time Rush CD so I decided to have my friends (Keni, Kirby, and Violet) over for a sleepover. We probably listened to it for three hours. We couldn't help it their songs are just so good! We never got to see them in concert yet. We wanted to but we just couldn't. Like most teenage fan girls, we also had plans to marry our favorite member. What we found awesome was that there were four of them and four of us and none of us liked the same one. So our plans for the future worked out perfectly!

"I can just see it now. Me in a gorgeous wedding dress holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers and the ultra sexy James Diamond waiting for me down the church isle," Keni fantasized. To Keni this was more than a fantasy this was more like her motto.

"Like that will ever happen," said Kirby, "I'm starving! Nina, when will your mom make us dinner? I'm dying here!" Kirby was one of these girls that could eat everything in the fridge and still be stick thin.

"You do know that there's corndogs in the freezer, right?" I replied. Kirby's eyes got real big and her jaw was practically touching the floor.

"YES! I LOVE YOU, MRS. KING!" she yelled while running out my bedroom door. At times like this, we're glad that Kirby does go around wearing a helmet for no reason.

A few minutes later, Kirby came back with a plate covered with corndogs. If you're thinking that that plate is four all four of us, think again.

"I still don't get why you like those things," said Keni, "All they do is give you pimples and make you fat."

"Yeah but they're so good!" Kirby said while eating a corndog. Keni just shrugged her shoulders and took out her comb to comb her hair.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to study." I looked down and saw Violet lying down with two books open and a notebook that she was writing notes in. We never got why Violet studied so hard especially on weekends. Not sure if it was a hobby or that she wanted to get good grades so that she could to achieve her goal of becoming a nurse.

"Uh Violet, it's Friday. Why are studying on a Friday night?" I asked. Violet slammed her pencil down on her science book and sat up.

"You're right. I should take a break. The test isn't until next Thursday anyway," she responded.

"I'm so bored!" Keni exclaimed. None of actually knew we were bored until she said that.

"Me too, what should do now? We already listen to the CD about fifteen times already," said Violet. We all sat around and thought about what we should do for about five minutes.

"Hey! I know what we can do," Keni announced with a big smile on her face.

"Keni, for the last time we're not playing bandana superheroes," Violet told her. The smile that was on Keni's face quickly turned into a frown.

Another minute passed when Kirby started to give an exception.

"We're not playing shopping cart slingshot," Keni, Violet, and I said as if on queue.

Another two minutes passed and Violet opened her mouth to say something but then quickly closed it.

I finally got my laptop, turned it on, and went onto YouTube in search for inspiration.

"What are you doing, Nina?" wondered Keni. I stayed on the main page and scrolled down to see what kinds of videos were being featured.

"Oh, nothing just looking for an idea of what we can do."

I scrolled down farther on the main page and then saw a video of a girl singing a cover of a Katy Perry song. I clicked on it and the video started to play. Kirby and Violet scooted over to the laptop as well.

While watching the video of the girl singing, we all had our gears turning in our minds.

"Hey, how about we become a singing group?" I offered.

"Yeah, we could be like a girl version of Big Time Rush," Keni added.

"Yeah, but what should we call ourselves?" wondered Violet.

"How about Girl Rush or Big Time Girls?" Kirby suggested. We thought about those names for a second but then shook our heads in disagreement. Whatever the name was we had to have Rush in it. Another few seconds went by when I came up with an idea.

"I got it, how about Adrenaline Rush?" I asked. The other three girls' eyes grew big and they nodded their heads happily.

"Ok, so it's official. We're Adrenaline Rush!" Keni cheered.

"So, if we're going to be a singing group we need to start taping us sing," I said. Kirby grabbed my video camera off of my dresser and attached it to the tripod.

"What song are we going to sing?" Violet asked.

"I was thinking Worldwide by Big Time Rush." We all agreed to the song and decided on what parts each of us were going to sing. I closed out of YouTube and went to my music folder for the karaoke instrumental. Violet turned on the video camera and started warming up her singing voice. Keni was also warming up her voice but was also looking at herself in her compact mirror. Kirby just got up and started dancing like an idiot but stopped when she tripped and fell on her side.

"Ok guys, I have the music ready and all set to go so get in formation," I told them. Keni put away her comb and compact and Kirby stood up to get ready to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kirby's POV)

Wow, we sounded awesome! There's no way that we can't ever get discovered. All of our voices just blended in perfectly and our super cool dance moves were just the icing of the delicious cake. Oh my Gosh, that sounds SO good right now. Ok, focus Kirby. Focus! Now, where was I again? Oh yeah, we just had to get discovered. Our routine was just too good to miss.

"Oh my Gosh, you guys. What if we actually do become something?" asked Nina.

"That would be so awesome and when we do, what if we actually work with Big Time Rush?" Keni added. We all stopped to think about the different possibilities that could happen if we became famous.

"Well if we want to become famous then we need to upload the video first," said Violet. The four of us giggled at the fact that we haven't even put up the video yet. Nina grabbed the video camera and watched it to make sure that it was good enough to put on the internet. We couldn't believe how good the video was. It was like watching an actual music video.

"I was so amazing," Keni started to brag. Violet coughed and that woke Keni up from her trance. "I mean WE were so amazing," Keni corrected with a smile. The video ended and Nina decided to upload it onto YouTube.

"Ok guys, you ready to start our adventure of becoming famous?" Nina asked, preparing us for what could happen.

"Let's do this. Woo! Can you believe it? We might actually be stars!" I cheered. I started singing Big Time Rush's Famous in my head. I was so ready for this.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Mrs. King announced. The four of us headed for the dining room where we saw Mrs. King setting up the table and Nina's little sister, Bella, already sitting down. Nina, Keni, Violet and I each pulled out a chair and sat down as well.

"What's for dinner, mom?" Nina asked Mrs. King.

"Uh, it's Friday. What else do I make on Friday's?" Mrs. King always made chicken dinosaur on Friday's, ever since we became friends in kindergarten.

"Oh yeah, chicken dinosaurs!" I yelled excitedly. Mrs. King smiled and brought over the food and drinks.

"So, how was everybody's day?" asked Mrs. King.

"Great! I got an A+ on my science test," Bella said with a wide cheeky grin. Bella's very smart and also very devious. She once swapped Keni's conditioner with foot cream and I will never forgive her for gluing my helmet to my head. Oh, and she also made Violet get a D- on her Science project one time AND broke Nina's lucky hockey stick in half.

"Aw, this is why you're Mommy's little angel," Mrs. King cooed. Bella gave her an innocent smile and gave Me, Keni, Nina, and Violet dirty looks. The four of us just rolled our eyes and began eating dinner. "So, did you girls do anything special today?" Mrs. King asked us. We all looked at each other to see who was going to break the news first. Nina nodded her head indicating that she was going to speak first.

"Well um, you see the four of us were listening to the Big Time Rush CD that you just got me and we got an idea of becoming a singing group." Mrs. King and Bella looked at us for second with shocked eyes.

"Like that will ever happen. You guys suck at singing," Bella retorted. Keni gasped and jumped right out of her seat.

"Excuse me but I am an amazing singer!" she shouted and then started singing "The City is Ours'" while sitting back down in her chair.

"Okay, you don't but those three dorks do." I jumped up and was almost about to tackle Bella when Nina and Violet sat me back down.

"Girls, girls, can we please settle down and finish our dinner? Geez, sometimes I wonder if you're really girls."

Now that was really offensive. It's like what do you expect from a group of female hockey players? Oh well, back to the story.

"So, you girls are wanting to become a singing group?" Mrs. King asked.

"Yup, we already made a video and posted it onto YouTube," said Violet. Mrs. King gave us an impressed look and continued eating. She stayed silent for a few minutes so we started to get worried.

"Mom, are you mad about that?" Nina asked. Mrs. King just continued eating her dinner and shook her head.

"No, I think it's a wonderful idea," Mrs. King replied with a small smile. The four of us looked at each once again in amazement.

"Are you sure?" added Violet, "because, there's a lot of things that could be dangerous with this."

"Girls, I'm perfectly fine with this. This is your guys' dream and you should go for it." Usually Mrs. King wouldn't let us do things like this but, we just went with it and finished up our dinner.

"Yum, thanks for an awesome dinner, Mrs. K!"

"Uh, Kirby, she just put the frozen chicken dinosaurs in the microwave and heated them," said Nina.

"Still, she's an awesome cook." We put our plates in the sink and went back to Nina's room to check out how many views we got on our video. When we opened up the page for our video we already had over ten-thousand views. Wow, we were not expecting to have that many views on the first day of being uploaded.

"Oh my Gosh, we might actually become famous now with that many views," said Keni.

"Is this really happening or am I dreaming?" asked Violet.

"Vi, if you're dreaming then, we're all having the same dream," Nina answered. Nina closed her laptop and set it on her bed. "Are we ready for this? I mean this a huge deal."

"Nina, Nina, Nina," Keni started, "I was- I mean WE were born ready and besides, whatever happens, happens." Nina nodded her head and sat on her bed when all of her phone rang. When we looked at her screen to see who it was, it said 'PRIVATE CALLER'. Nina just assumed that it was a person who was trying to prank call her, so she decided to answer with a fake voice.

"Hello?" Nina answered with a high and squeaky voice. The four of us giggled for a minute but then Nina's face suddenly went blank. "This is Gustavo Rocque from Rocque Records?" Her voice sounded shaky from both excitement and nervousness. The rest of us just stared at her with big eyes. "Uh, can you hold on for a second? Oh, okay." Nina covered her phone and we all screamed.


End file.
